


Kisses

by Munchy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And so does Loki, Dream Smut, Food Kink, Genderbending, I do what I want, I swear, It's not sex, Jousting, Kisses, Kissing, Knights in dented armor, Loki being Loki, Loki seems to be getting the last word as of late, More characters to come, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight Torment, Some Sexual Harrassment, There will be more stuff like this because I can, This is for writer's block, all based off a meme, all the kisses!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the "Kissing Chat Meme" on Tumblr.</p><p>A set of short stories centered around Loki and Steve sharing all the different kinds of kisses people can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gentlemen! This is a series of short fan fictions based off the "Kissing Chat Meme" that's been going around Tumblr (I'll have a link for you at the bottom). Each chapter will be centered around each kiss on the list. These will generally be short oneshots consistent of less then 1000 words, or at least I'll try to keep them that short. They will also be focusing on different types of SteveXLoki pairings, like genderbent, AU settings, and things like that. They'll be a warning telling you if that's the case, so no need to be alarmed. Lol There will be authors notes from time to time, if there are, they'll be at the bottom. Everyone okay with that?
> 
> These little stories are only written up when I'm bored or if I'm having writer's block on other stories. Therefore these stories are unbeta'd at the moment. If you want to help beta these works, then go ahead and send me a message. Thanks. ^^
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~munchy

"I-I…"

"Well Captain, speak up. I'm waiting."

Steve closed his eyes and took a few breaths. He shouldn't have left the tower. He shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't feel like this, but he did. If the others, his teammates, his _friends,_ were to ever find out that he… Oh man, he was done for.

He swallowed and tried again, but all that came out of his mouth was nonsense. Loki was getting impatient with him, Steve could tell.

He was backed into a wall, his wrists were red and his hands were going numb from the weird cuffs he was wearing. Loki's hand was on his neck, squeezing it slightly, enough for Steve to feel the pressure. His chest felt constricted from the blade Loki was pressing against it. His muscles ached and his skin felt bruised. Steve shouldn't have left the tower. He should've stayed in his room. He should've…

Loki coughed, signaling to the blonde that he was about done with him. "Captain, I'm growing tired of this little game. How much longer do I have to keep you here before you decide to tell me why you found it necessary to find out where I reside and spy on me? Hmm?" The god leaned forward, inches from Steve's face, trying to scrutinize the man.

Steve took a shaky breath before he just blurted it out in a whispered tone. "I-I think I'm in love with you." The blonde's face went scarlet red as he looked up into green eyes. After a second, he huffed out as his head slumped a bit forward, looking down at the floor.

Loki stood still, the blade he had pressed to the captain's chest fell to his side. His pale face was a mix of confusion and shock.

Well… This was an interesting turn of events.

Loki honestly didn't expect this. It had to be a lie, there was no way that Steve was in love with him. Even _he_ had to think Steve was mad. It just _had_ to be a _lie_. His hand around the blonde's throat began to tighten just a little more as Loki became angry again. Steve's breath hitched.

Then Loki felt a gentle touch to his face. It was more of a flutter really. Loki's green eyes shifted to Steve's. The trickster couldn't see much of him. The captain's face was a bit too close to the right side of Loki's for him to make out what Steve was doing. Though truth be told, Steve wasn't doing much besides the slight hitch of his breath (Loki _was_ nearly choking the man). He felt the flutter a few more times before the god realized that Steve's eyelashes were fluttering against his face.

Loki blinked. He had heard of this before. In Asgard it was a way to show affection to ones you were courting. Loki knew that the captain was doing it unintentionally. He _did_ have his hand wrapped tightly around the poor blonde's neck. He let the hand slide down Steve's chest 'til it was over his heart. He could feel the fluttering beats. The same fluttering sensation as the blonde eyelashes against his skin.

Loki pushed himself back a little, looking at blue eyes. "Your heart… Are you afraid?"

Steve took a shaky breath as he looked at the god with sincerity. "Yeah…"

"Of what? Being choked?"

"More like admitting that I have feelings for you… and what you might do to me. So yeah, I guess… Being choked has something to do with it."

Loki chuckled softly, which had Steve blushing again. "I see… You're much too honest Captain. Perhaps even for your own good." With that, Loki cupped the back of Steve's neck and lean in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Butterfly Kiss:** With your faces less than a breath away, open and close your eyelids against your partners. If done correctly, the fluttering sensation will match the one in your heart.
> 
> Hi everyone! First let me apologize for the weirdness that this chapter is. Loki's got a bit of bipolar going on, while the fact that Loki can even feel Steve's eyelashes is a sign that their faces just have to be touching somewhere and I just failed to mention that and left it up to you and... yeah.
> 
> Here's that link by the way: http://shinyswablu.tumblr.com/post/36236855915/types-of-kisses
> 
> ~munchy
> 
> EDIT: I finally got a beta! So I'd like to thank her for putting up with me and my horrible grammar. Thanks Jia!


	2. Cheek Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a college AU here. That's all.

Steve was nervous.

No, scratch that. He was _panicking_!

He didn't understand why Loki agreed to this date (Not date, he corrected himself, it wasn't a date! (Tony said otherwise of course)). They both came from completely different cliques. Steve was the college quarterback. Loki was the college scholar. Steve was smart, but not like Loki. Loki was strong, but not like Steve. Loki's hair was dark and long, while Steve's was fair and kept short. Loki's eyes were green and rivaled spring pastures. Steve's were bluer then the afternoon sky.

Completely different.

But it didn't stop Steve from falling in love with Loki at first sight.

When word got out about his little crush, his friends were suddenly there, giving him pointers and advice (with a little not-wanted-extra from Tony). Even Thor, Loki's older, adopted brother, offered ways to woo Loki in. It was all very uncomfortable.

When Steve finally got the nerve to ask Loki out for dinner, ("Hey Loki, I was just wondering… if you could help me out with this essay I need to write… Okay, so maybe the essay isn't real and I just want to get to know you. Please?") Steve wondered what they would even talk about.

Turns out, quite a lot.

They both liked reading real books instead of going on the internet. They loved the arts, Steve with his sketches and painting, while Loki had his writing. They both liked old things instead of the new. History was even their favorite subject. They both lost quite a lot in their past, but both gained so much too.

Steve was so glad he was wrong about all this. So relieved in fact, that when the two stopped in front of Loki's dorm on their walk back from the restaurant, Steve got a little over confident with himself.

He leaned in and pecked Loki on the cheek.

It was quick, so quick that Loki was still in mid 'Good Night' when Steve pulled away. When they realized what had happened, both blushed, though Steve's was much worse. Loki would later remark that tomatoes couldn't get as red as Steve had gotten.

Loki coughed slightly, adjusting his scarf slightly as he tried to compose himself. Steve on the other hand was still horrified at what he'd done. Paralyzed even, he couldn't move. The blonde shook his head and gritted his teeth after a minute of awkward silence (even the crickets felt a bit too awkward to chirp).

"Loki, I'm so sor-…" Steve never finished apologizing, as Loki leaned in himself and planted a quick peck to the other's cheek.

"Good night, Steven. And please, don't hesitate to ask me out again. I like talking to you." And with that, Loki quickly stepped inside, leaving Steve flustered and speechless on the front steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cheek Kiss:** A friendly, "I really like you" kiss. Often the preferred kissing method of a first date. With your hands on your partner's shoulders, gently brush your lips across his/her cheek.


	3. Earlobe Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender-bent Loki here, possible AU where Loki is apart of the Avengers, and let's not forget a drunk Tony Stark.

Loki had just about enough. She found it humorous at first, but now it was just ridiculous.

Steve was avoiding her, and that was not okay in her book.

It started the night Tony invited everyone out for drinks. "You've all been working too hard," he said. "Come on, let's go drink a few rounds and party! Unwind a little! It'll be fun!" He said. Well the first part of the night was indeed fun. She was almost glad that her obnoxious brother had dragged her out of the tower that night, but after the 10th round, and the music turned up along with the lights, things went a little downhill from there.

Tony was an insatiable drunk, Loki wondered if even Volstagg could keep up with the billionaire. He was loud and became even more aggravating than usual. He also couldn't keep his hands to himself. Lady Natasha and Lady Pepper had warned her about Tony's drunkard behavior, but she mistakenly thought she could handle it. If she could take care of an intoxicated Thor, then who's to say she couldn't throw the Man of Iron over her shoulder and carry him to his bed like a child?

She found out later that a lot of people actually could say that…

Tony had a thing about touching when he was drunk beyond his senses. He liked soft, firm things, which spelled trouble for every shapely woman in a five mile radius. So when Tony got a little too… hands-y with Loki's backside, all hell broke loose. She twisted around and uppercut the playboy. She was then about to choke the bastard like a weasel when Steve came to everyone's rescue.

He stepped behind Tony, who was about to make a grab for Loki's bosoms, and grabbed him under the arms and lifted him up off the ground. He flailed and kicked, but Steve held onto Tony fast.

"Whoa now! Tony I think you've had enough here."

"Like hell I have, I'll tell you when I've had enough! Why do you have to play prince charming, huh?! Is it 'cause you've got that little crush for the sexy goddess here, _well_ let me tell you! _I_ saw her _first!_ " Tony started flailing again.

Steve blushed, "Tony!" Loki craned her head slightly as she looked at the blonde, a small smirk playing on her lips. He looked away from her when Tony tried to slip away. "Y-you've had way too much to drink, we're getting you home."

"No! I don't wana!" Tony wined.

When everyone was back in the tower and heading off to their respective floors, Loki stopped Steve in the hallway.

"Is what Tony said true?" She asked bluntly.

"Huh? N-no, he was drunk, people tend to say lots of things when they're drunk." Steve flustered.

"Yes, but they tend to speak more truth then lies when they are intoxicated." She smirked and her green eyes twinkled with mirth. Steve blushed a deep shade of red.

"W-well… yes, but…"

"But what?" Loki took a step closer, making sure to place her hand on Steve's arm. The blonde however simply muttered a quick goodnight and slipped away into his room, leaving Loki in the hall, a tad bit annoyed.

That was three weeks ago. Three weeks of Steve purposely avoiding Loki with all his might. Three weeks of flustered and blushing encounters. Three god damn weeks of Steve being completely obvious about his feelings (feelings that _everyone_ already knew about), but not doing a damned thing about it.

Three weeks was long enough in Loki's book. She had to do something; she had to get him alone.

The opportunity came just after a mission. Things could have gone better, but the team had tried their best to subdue Doom's bots. All in all they won, but not without getting some wounds of their own. Steve was letting out his frustration on a punching bag when Loki finally cornered him.

She had walked up to him without saying a word. "What is it Loki?" He asked as he caught the punching bag.

She stayed silent as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him down. Loki then took Steve's earlobe with her lips and began gently nipping and sucking it. Steve was flustered and gripped her shoulders.

"L-Loki! Wha-what…?" He said shakily. Loki stopped and licked the shell of Steve's ear.

"You looked tense. Let me help you _relieve_ some of it." She whispered. Steve sputtered as he was pushed against the wall, praying to God that Tony didn't have cameras in the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Earlobe Kiss:** Gently sip and suck the earlobe. Avoid louder sucking noises as ears are sensitized noise detectors.


	4. Eskimo Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lady Loki and Lady Steve here, but then again, who's complaining?

"I don't understand this fascination with trying to glide on ice as a form of transportation, when they have things like automobiles." Loki said as she fit her ice skates on.

"It's not really meant as a form of transportation. It's for fun." Stephanie laughed. She was all ready to go out on the skating rink. It had been a while since she ice skated. In fact it had been a while since she even attempted to go out into the cold.

After Loki finished lacing up, she stood, wobbling a bit. "These are not ideal to walk upon." She commented.

"We won't be walking on them for long, I promise." Stephanie smiled as she took Loki's hand. They walked (albeit rather unsteadily) out onto the outdoor rink. Many people were there, skating happily around. Some with children, while some were with their significant other.

Stephanie stepped out into the rink and reached her hand out. Loki clung to the metal rail that separated the hard floors from the slippery ice.

"Come one, _Love-Bug_ , there's nothing to be _scared_ of." The blonde teased.

" _Excuse me?!_ You think, I, Loki, Goddess of Mischief, Trickery, and Chaos would be afraid of a little _ice?!_ " Loki suddenly stood tall and, quite literally, marched out onto the rink. She swirled around and stuck her tongue out at Stephanie.

Stephanie looked at Loki empathetically before she dug into her coat pocket. Her long dress swished as she skated over slowly. "I figured you'd do this." She said as she flipped a coin sized object in her hand. She flicked it to Loki saying, "Catch."

It twirled in the air for a good three seconds before Loki caught it and got a look at it. It was a pendent with little runes carved into it. The raven-haired goddess knew what it was immediately.

"Oh you _harlot_ …" She growled before the magic ward took effect. She yelped as she collapsed to the ground unceremoniously. Stephanie giggled as she held out her hand for Loki to take. "I loath you." The goddess grumbled.

"No you don't." The blonde remarked. Loki looked at Stephanie's hand and grabbed it before being hoisted up. "Don't worry m'lady. I'll teach you how to ice skate like a four year old within the hour." Stephanie teased, holding the goddess at the waist. She leaned in and rubbed their noses together, causing Loki to blush a shade of pink.

"Darling, no offence, but you're not much of a professional either." Loki smirked as she purposely fell, bringing the blonde down with her. Stephanie yelped as she fell. The two collapsed in a pile of giggling fits and tangled limbs.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Eskimo Kiss:** With your faces less than a breath apart, gently rub your noses together.
> 
> Let me tell you ladies and gentlemen, THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE LADY LOKI x LADY STEVE OUT THERE!  
> Seriously People, This Ship Is Hot And Definitely Needs More Attention!
> 
> Thank you, that is all.


	5. Eye Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much your basic Loki-Self-Hate feels and a really cheesy ending...

Loki collapsed onto his knees. His hands shook as he looked at the deep blue lines that crossed all over his skin. He had only thought about it for a second, not even.

"Loki?" Steve whispered. Loki's head shot up, red eyes stared up at the blonde.

"Steven, I… This wasn't… I don't know how…" He couldn't form a coherent sentence. His voice was shaky, his eyes wide. He looked back down towards his hands and body, half way through trying to explain what had happened.

He had only thought about it for a second, not even. Steve was so wonderfully kind. It always showed, even when the two were mad at each other. Steve had this sincerity that shone into his blue eyes. That kindness and honesty drew Loki in, but now he was afraid to look into them. Afraid of what he might see as Steve looked upon the monster he really was.

Loki's rational knew he was being ridiculous, that the Captain was able to look past the enormous faults of his teammates. Always able to look past the monsters they'd become, but were trying to control and change. He wondered if Steve would be able to look past the monster that Loki was. It was only for a second, and then he felt his glamour fall without his consent, and things were suddenly much too cold and unforgiving.

The god saw a pair of hands gently grasp his own. It was Steve, he was kneeling in front of Loki. The hands then moved to hold his face gently. The blonde then leaned in and kissed his lips in a soft, yet quick peck before moving to the middle of his brow and kissing it. The light kisses trailed to the right. Loki closed his red eyes as Steve kissed the right one, and then trailed the kisses to the left.

When Steve pulled away, Loki opened his eyes, feeling wetness on his cheeks. He realized that he had been crying. Steve looked at the god with a serious face, but his eyes showed nothing but tenderness and love.

"I don't care. To me, you'll _always_ be the most beautiful thing I'll _ever_ see, Loki. Don't ever forget that." Steve finished with a warm smile.

Loki choked out a sob as he hurled himself into Steve's embrace, clutching onto his back with blue hands, never wanting to let go of the man he fell in love with.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Eye Kiss:** Hold your partner's head with both hands and slowly move their head in the direction you wish your kiss to go... then slowly kiss up towards your partner's eyes and give them a tender kiss on top of their closed eyes.
> 
> I am so sorry for this overly cheesy and saptastic chapter, I just... I don't know...


	6. Eyelid Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is pretty much being Loki'd throughout this... Sorry?

Loki stood at the open door. It was night, yet there was still light pouring in through the windows from the city below them. Orange and yellow hues glistened off the walls and furniture, creating a deep contrast between the dark blues that still managed to engulf the room, despite the curtain-less windows.

The yellow and orange colors danced as a small lump moved beneath the sheets and blankets. The god stepped forward 'til his knees gently hit the bed. The small mass had stopped moving, and Loki carefully took a hold of the sheets and pulled them up and down, just enough to see Steve Roger's peacefully sleeping face.

Loki smiled softly; something he hadn't done in quite some time. The blonde scrunched his face as yellow light streaked across it. He began to stir, small body flipping over towards the darker part of the room. Loki gently set the blanket down at Steve's lean shoulders.

Magic was a tricky business when one missed a step or two. Loki hadn't intended to reverse the Captain's body back to its pre-serum days. In fact the god had fully intended to kill the man with his spell. The only explanation he could come up with as he and the rest of the Avengers watched Steve shrink was that the spell had backfired, and that he had missed a step or two somewhere in conjuring it up.

With little choice and rash thinking, Loki took the opportunity to take the first Avenger hostage while in his weakened state. It didn't take much effort to kidnap Steve really (in fact Loki just picked him up, he weighed so little), and once Loki had him, they disappeared in a flash of golden magic.

Honestly Loki doesn't understand what or how it had all happened, but during the course of a short three weeks, Steve and Loki had developed… _something_. Loki wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that it started when he concluded that Steve wasn't really much of a threat in his pre-serum state, and decided to keep him in the extra bedroom (locked of course).

Loki brought him food and clothes, and in return Steve would unintentionally entertain his captive with his shortness and weakness. Loki felt all too superior and amused with the fact that the great Captain America actually needed help getting something from the taller shelves in the bathroom closet.

Of course it started with mind games; Loki loved to mess with mortal minds. Tricking Steve into believing the spell had "worn off" and had received his stronger body back was always an enjoyable splendor to watch. It always ended with Steve hurting himself in some manner, which resulted in Loki fussing over the large bruises or cuts the all too fragile blonde had received. He would tell himself that there was no point in keeping a hostage that was either dead or too weak to move, of course.

There were also the small whispers he'd conjure in Steve's head randomly throughout the day. Things such as, "weakling", "useless", or "worthless" were normally replayed over and over again. The trickster often got amusement from the dark bags under the short blonde's eyes, or the look of utter misery etched onto Steve's face. However that had stopped after the fifth day Loki had used the whispers. He wanted to say it was because he was bored with it, but the real reason was because he had found Steve sitting at the end of his bed staring blankly at nothing, while his knuckles bled from punching and shattering the bathroom mirror.

What finally pushed both of them to the edge (one that Loki _still_ didn't know what kind of edge it even was, or how they even got there in the first place), was when Steve suddenly had an asthma attack. Loki had sensed something was wrong, and when he came into the bedroom, there was Steve partially wrapped in the sheets and on the floor (he had fallen out of bed) wheezing and panting. The god didn't exactly know what to do, he hadn't seen anything like it, but when Steve looked at Loki with plead and vulnerability in his eyes, the trickster was suddenly at his side. He cradled the small figure in his arms, telling the smaller man that everything was alright. When Steve calmed down and began to breathe normally, Loki sat him down on the bed and got him a glass of water.

Ever since then, things had changed between them, and Loki was wondering if he was starting to actually _like_ the Captain.

Well… perhaps the small version anyway.

Steve mumbled in his sleep, snapping Loki out of his thoughts. Steve had flipped onto his back again, ignoring the light in his eyes. Loki smiled once again before leaning down and gently kissing both of Steve's closed eyes. He walked around the bed and slipped under the covers, slowly embracing the blonde next to him, so he didn't wake him.

And as Loki drifted off to sleep, he thought that perhaps he should start to indulge in the smaller things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Eyelid Kiss:** While your partner is resting/sleeping with eyes closed, very very gently kiss the spot right below their browbone. A very intimate kiss.
> 
> As a side note, I really really really like pre-serum!Steve X Loki. I think it's become a kink, honestly... Also I feel real bad for Steve, I don't know why, but I seem to enjoy torturing the poor boy...


	7. Finger Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight sexual content, Stockholm syndrome like qualities, and mentions of slight tormenting

Steve was developing Stockholm syndrome. He _had_ to be.

There was just no absolute way he was falling for _Loki_. Loki, the psychotic god who used a spell and changed his body back to its pre-serum state. Loki, who played mind games with him, and practically brought him to a suicidal state. _Loki_ , the god of lies and mischief that was the Avengers number one enemy for Christ's sake!

Loki, who held him while he suffered an asthma attack, who had stopped his mind games and bandaged his bleeding hand, who fussed over his bruises and cuts when he hurt himself trying to escape. The god, who at the moment, had his chest to Steve's back, lazily trailing his hands up his shirt and down his bare torso, and nuzzling his blonde hair.

He gasped and arched his back when a pale hand tailed below his waist line and Steve… Well he sort of blacked out for a few moments. When he came to, he was straddling the god and pinning him down with one small hand on his shoulder, while Steve's other hand gripped Loki's. The blonde was licking and sucking on a few of the god's fingers, while Loki himself stared at the small man with wide green eyes. All in all, Steve was impressed that he hadn't suffering another asthma attack during all this.

The blonde continued to lick the digits, making sure to get in between each one. He'd pull back slightly and gently nip at the tips before returning to suck on them. When Steve finally released the trickster's fingers, leaving a small string of saliva connecting the middle finger with his mouth, his face was flushed and he was panting slightly (and _God,_ did Steve feel a little dirty about all this).

Pupils dilated and a shaky breath was drawn in before Loki sprung back into action. He flipped the Captain onto his back and brought upon a new slue of ministrations that left the blonde a flushed and wheezing mess.

Yep, it _had_ to be Stockholm syndrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Finger Kiss:** While laying together gently suck on their fingers. This can be very seductive and pleasurable.
> 
> This is a slight continuation from the previous chapter. You don't have to read it, however, to completely understand what's going on though.  
> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My beta never got back to me after chapter six, and I finally decided to just post the following five chapters un'betaed. So sorry for any mistakes you see.
> 
> And hey! If you wana help me beta my work, that'd be awesome too!


	8. Foot Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty carnal way to give a foot massage and general Clint and Tony shenanigans.

What in the world was Loki doing to his foot?

Steve could hardly comprehend it. Then again he could hardly focus on anything other then the wet slick of the trickster's tongue on his toes. He could tell he was blushing. _Christ_ , even his ears and neck felt red hot!

And all of this wasn't really Steve's fault to begin with. After a battle and debriefing, the blonde was absolutely exhausted. Loki, who suddenly decided to be a good boyfriend, asked if Steve would like a foot message to ease some of the tension away. Steve was a bit hesitant at first, but he finally gave in, thinking that there was no harm in it.

_Boy_ was he wrong.

When Loki began trailing kisses up and down the arch, Steve went blank. Literally, he just sorta blacked out. He wasn't moving and he was just staring at the god because he just _didn't know_ how to handle this.

"I think you broke him." Clint seemed to materialize from behind the coach. He waved his hand in front of the Captain's face.

" _I'll_ be the judge of that." Tony also appeared randomly and poked Steve's head with a fork, a curious look on his face. "Yep, he's broke…" The brunette concluded.

Loki looked at the two, stopping his kisses. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to see if you really had a silver tongue." Clint answered. Both the men had wicked smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, I bet Merida here 20 bucks that you didn't, so come on; let's see that magic tongue of yours." Tony explained. Loki simply glared at them and picked up a vase from the coffee table and hurled it at the intruders.

Tony and Clint laughed and giggled as they raced out of the room, narrowly missing the vase as it crashed into the wall.

"And Stay Out!" The god hollered. Steve continued not to move, still trying to reboot his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Foot Kiss:** An erotic and romantic gesture. It may tickle, but relax and enjoy it! To give a toe kiss by gently suck the toes and then lightly kissing the foot. It helps to gently massage the base of the foot while performing the kiss.


	9. Forehead Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender-bent Steve, and Wump!Loki feels all around.

He clutched desperately to her back, trying to contain his sobs. His face pressed against her stomach, finding warmth. He had tried. He had tried so hard at redemption. He had left Midgard for three years, serving out his punishment. The scares were evidence enough. He spent another two powerless and mortal.

And in all that time he reframed from any contact with her. After two years of struggles and hardship, two years of loyalty and love, _two years_ of being by her side, he never saw her, spoke to her, or made any sort of sign that he was even still _alive_ because he was told not to. He was told that it was apart of his punishment.

He could say he wanted to be with his family, that he missed the great halls of Asgard. That he wished to be _redeemed_ for his crimes. But those were not the main reasons. They weren't the reasons that kept him going.

He did it all for _her_. He suffered for her because she had told him that he still had a chance to have the life he once had, that it was still in his grasp, unlike her's. The life she had was gone and she could never have it back, and he knew that. So he did it for her because she had asked. He had spoken with his brother, forgave him and asked for forgiveness back. He went to his home and faced the punishment he knew he had to face. He suffered for her because she asked.

And when his punishment had ended, when he was released, he stood before the golden halls; looking at the man he called a father with sincerity in his eyes. He asked for forgiveness. His father said yes.

But that was all.

He was told that his crimes were far too many and far too great. He was told that Asgard was not his home any longer. There was a flash of light, and then all he could see was the cityscape on top of a tall tower. It was dark and it was raining. He was cold and shaking. The scares on his body rung with a new kind of pain he thought weren't possible.

The sound of his arrival didn't go unheard. People crowed at the top of the skyscraper, all looking at him with disbelief. Some looked mad, others happy. He saw her amongst her friends with surprise etched into her features. She stepped forward away from the crowd, stalking up with sudden anger in her eyes.

She reached him and looked up towards his face, tears streaking her blue eyes. He only looked back with an emotionless stare. There was a loud snap and all he could feel was the stinging pain across his cheek. Her words dripped with a harsh sound.

"Why did you come back?!"

The pain and betrayal were evident in her voice. The answer didn't come right away, but she was taken aback by the look he gave her. The look of pain and sadness. All the exhausted sorrow swam in his deep green eyes. He fell to his knees and the tears he had been holding back ran down his face in fat, salty drops. His eyes never left hers.

"Asgard… I-I… She will no longer have me… My home… is lost."

The fist of many harsh sobs erupted from his throat. She suddenly became aware of the scars, the bruises, the fresh cuts that raked his exposed body. She did not hesitate, and in a way it slightly comforted him. She embraced him, hands rubbing circles in his hair and on his back. His head gently pillowed against her stomach. She whispered apologies and sweet little things to him.

The others who watched the exchange began to move. His brother came up and draped her figure with a large hoodie. The woman with fiery hair held onto an umbrella, protecting them from the droplets of rain. The others quickly moved inside, no doubt preparing the inside with a warm and welcomed atmosphere.

Hands cupped his face and they moved apart just enough to see each other. She smiled sadly, trying to comfort him, but his vision was clouded with tears. She leaned down and kissed a short row around the crown of his head. She gently placed him back into an embrace, slowly rocking back and forth, humming a song while his sobs violently racked his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Forehead Kiss:** The "motherly" kiss or "just friends" kiss. The forehead kiss can be a comforting kiss to anyone. Simply brush your lips lightly across the crown of their head.
> 
> I'm not too happy with this chapter. Probably because I feel that it's all out of character... Uhg!
> 
> Okay but to clear up some confusion, Loki spent two years with the Avengers (or Stephanie), then left for three years to serve out his punishment on Asgard, then another two on Earth, refraining from any contact with Stephanie at all. So in total, we're seeing this stuff going on about seven years after the Avengers. And a total of five years away from Stephanie, which is why she's mad because he never told her where the hell he went off to. He just up and left.   
> Way to communicate bro! [claps]


	10. Freeze Kiss (or Melt Kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some torment, some sexual harassment, Steve Wumpage (I guess...) and Loki being a dick.

"He's doing this just to mess with your head." He thought as he couldn't form the words out of his quivering mouth.

The biting cold caressed his entire body, numbing everything. The only bit of warm left was steadily beating in his chest, but it wasn't enough. The room looked normal, no speck of ice touched the barren surfaces of the walls and floors, but Steve felt like there should be.

His body quaked as it tried vainly to warm his body. It didn't help that he was strung up by his wrists, helplessly standing in the middle of what felt like sharp Arctic wind blowing throughout the room. His fingers had already been through the pins and needles sensation a few hours ago and simply felt nothing now. The numbing slowly creeping down his arms. He huffed out as he tried to move them again, and noted the puff of white mist floating upwards towards the ceiling.

It was so unbearably cold. The type of cold that put him to sleep for so long. The type of cold that woke him up at ungodly hours panting and whipping cold sweet from his face. The type of cold that threatened to take everything from him. It was a cold that frightened him and he couldn't stand it. But he wasn't going to give into it. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

His knees wanted to buckle, to fold onto themselves and try to create some kind of warmth just by contact. The idea of giving in sounded better and better with each passing minute. But he stiffened straight as he heard a sound. A shuffle of clothing that didn't come from him.

He looked up and saw green eyes stare back at him with mirth.

"Hello Captain. _My_ , you're shaking like a leaf. Would you care for a coat?" Loki didn't chuckle, but then again he didn't need to.

Steve managed to bare his teeth and emit a pathetic growl. His lips cracked and bleed as they stretched, the cold causing them to chap severely. Loki smirked before placing a pale hand on the blonde's forehead.

Something sharp and painfully numb went through Steve's body. It felt like every fiber of his being was burning, sheering his flesh, but none of it was on fire, just more biting cold. He shuddered uncontrollably, his eyes pressed shut tightly as his jaw clenched. It was so damn cold, he could barely take it.

Loki did chuckle this time; his hand gliding threw Steve's hair as he withered in the stinging, cold pain. When long figures reached the back, the god clenched them tightly and hauled the blond towards him. He whispered impossibly cold breaths against Steve's head.

"Do you submit to me yet, Captain? Are you going to do as I say?"

Steve tried to yank himself away but was unsuccessful; instead he managed to face the side of the trickster's head. His entire being shook to its very core. "G-go to h-ell!" He stuttered out of his frozen lips.

Loki looked to him, an expression of questioning amusement on his face, as if to ask him if he really meant to say that. His bemused grin quickly turned menacing. Steve stared at the god's lips as they slowly tinted a shade bluer, as though they were freshly pulled from icy waters and were about to gasp a breath of much needed air.

He leaned into the Captain's face, pressing their lips together. The god forced Steve's lips open and plunged his tongue inside to slick against the other. Steve stiffened. The trickster's tongue was the coldest thing he had ever felt. It was as if Loki was merely passing on the unbearable burn from his mouth to Steve's. He didn't have the energy to fight as he felt everything left that was once warm taken from him. He could only coke out a single sob at the cruelty.

As Loki pulled away, a smear of Steve's blood across his smirking mouth, he patted and rubbed the back of Steve's golden hair. The Captain was so cold, felt so frozen, that he no longer spent the energy to shake. The chains holding his arms up in the air were suddenly gone and he collapsed onto his senseless knees. Each shaky breath came out colder then the last, and he felt as though he had plummeted through the ice into the cold depths of a frozen lake.

Loki knelt in front of the soldier, still rubbing circles at the back of his head. He tilted his head and smiled calmly, but it lacked any true warmth and care in it.

"But my darling Steven… Correct me if I'm wrong, but… are we not already _there?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Freeze Kiss (or Melt Kiss):** Experiment with this fun kiss. Put a small piece of ice in your mouth, then open mouth and kiss your partner, passing them the ice with your tongue. It's an erotic and sensual french kiss with a twist of cold.
> 
> It's obvious that I took some creative liberty on this kiss prompt. But come on, did you really think I'd pass up the chance?  
> And yes, Loki is refering to the fact that the center of Hell is actually _really_ cold.


	11. French Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _EWWWW!!!_ THEIR MAKING OUT!!!

The god's tongue slid so perfectly against Steve's that he couldn't hold back the moan. Loki chuckled into the other's mouth as he continued the kiss.

The soldier pushed away from the counter he was pinned against, and pressed the trickster's lithe body against his muscular own. A hand gripped raven locks, while another clung onto Loki's back. Loki's hands, in turn, were wrapped around the Captain's waist.

Steve fought for dominance, but he realized quite quickly that Loki might have been called "Silver Tongue" for more then just his eloquent speech. The god licked and explored Steve's mouth as if he was dying of thirst. The blonde tried to do the same, but at a sloppier rate.

When they parted, gasping for air and leaving small trails of saliva connecting their mouths, Loki panted, " _That_ is a soul kiss."

"Really...? Felt more like a French kiss to me." Steve huff out his laughter as he caught his breath.

"Are you talking about an English Kiss?" The trickster asked, a little confused, but amused none the less.

"Does it really matter?" Steve returned. Loki tilted his head, and mocked a pondering look, scanning Steve's flush face and red, kiss swollen lips. He smirked wickedly.

"I guess it doesn't." He said before plunging in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **French Kiss:** The kiss involving the tongue. Some call this the "Soul Kiss" because the life and soul are thought to pass through the mouth's breath in the exchange across tongues. Surprisingly, the French call this "The English Kiss".


	12. Fruity Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate covered strawberries will be the death of Loki (or perhaps Steve).

Loki had to admit, chocolate dipped strawberries were quite possibly one of Midgard's greatest creations. Though it wasn't because they tasted delicious (they did), it was just the way Steve was eating them.

He would hold them carefully by their green leaves as his tongue would dart out to lick the hardening chocolate. Then placing the tip delicately into his mouth, he'd nibble on it. He'd then take slow and measured bites until he reached the end of the fruit. After placing what little remained on a spare plate, he'd lick his plump lips of excess chocolate before starting the whole process over again.

And the sounds he made! Loki was practically _mesmerized_ by the hums of pleasure coming from such a virtuous mouth (and Steve thought Loki's voice was sexy). The Trickster was seconds away from throwing the box of strawberries out the window and jumping the blond man from across the couch. Unfortunately he was stopped from committing such a crude act when Steve reached over to hand him a chocolate dipped fruit.

"Come on Loki, have one. You bought them after all." Steve gave Loki an innocent smile, as though he were completely unaware of how much he was turning the Trickster on.

Plucking the aphrodisiac from Steve's fingers, Loki smirked wickedly. "If you insist." He said as he plucked the greenery off of it. He placed the strawberry between his teeth and leaned closer. He cupped the back of Steve's neck and pulled him over. As the two met, Steve tentatively took the chocolate covered fruit between his lips, barley grazing Loki's.

Loki bit down, allowing the other half to fall into Steve's mouth. Sweet juices and chocolate mixed together as they dripped down Steve's chin while he chewed. The blond was blushing red and hot as Loki ducked his head to lap up what didn't get into Steve's mouth. When the trickster reached the Captain's mouth, Loki gave a simple and chastised kiss before leaning back to his original position on the couch.

With a blush practically heating his entire body, Steve wearily looked at the green-eyed god. "That's not exactly what I had in mind…"

"Did you not enjoy it though?" Loki smirked. Steve averted his eyes as his flush became a shade darker.

"No I did… It's just, uhh…" Steve rubbed the back of his neck before his blue eyes met green. "Can we do that again?" he stammered. Something flashed in Loki's eyes before he plucked another strawberry from the plate, and Steve suddenly knew he was in for one hell of a night.

"Say _'ah'_ , my sweet." Loki instructed as he held the fruit to slightly parted lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fruity Kiss:** Take a small piece of fruit and place between your lips (juicy fruits such as grapes, strawberries, small pieces of pineapple or mango are ideal). Kiss your partner and nibble one half of the piece of fruit while they nibble the other until it breaks in half, allowing the juice to run into your mouths. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


	13. Hand Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Medieval AU and genter-bent AU, also jousting... _JOUSTING_

* * *

As gilded knights clashed together, Loki huffed in boredom. Such events were dull and too drawn out for her tastes. Not to mention it was unbearably hot. If she weren't of noble blood, she'd have stripped herself of her garments and played in the cool streams in the near by forest.

As she sighed again, not even trying to hide her discontent, her mother lightly smacked the young woman. "Loki, stop your nonsense at once. Your brother has a challenger and is prepared to face him shortly."

"What is the point mother, he will surely beat his newest rival anyway. Can I not take rest in my chambers? Certainly they are cooler then this damnable field." The ebony haired woman complained.

Her mother scowled. " _Loki!_ Watch your tongue! Language like that is not proper for a noble woman. Or any woman for that matter."

"Is that why you so crudely talk about father when his back is turned?" Loki retorted. Frigga gave her daughter a steady glare. "Forgive me mother, it's this heat. It has always put me in a fowl mood." Frigga raised a brow, skeptical of her youngest child, but her attention was soon brought back to the jousting field.

Trumpets played as Loki's brother, Thor, took to the field. His mount whinnied as he waved to the crowd of spectators. Loki rolled her eyes as Thor gave her a wink, but soon his smile faded as the trumpets played once again, signaling the arrival of his challenger.

The knight galloped in on a fine looking charger, but he didn't seem to wear the best looking armor. The dents and scratches were a sign of its condition, but to Loki, it said that whoever this man was, he had been in plenty of duels, and won them. Her interest piqued, she continued to watch the events fold out in front of her, carefully watching Thor's new adversary with curious green eyes.

Once Thor's helmet was on, the trumpets sounded off. The two raised their lances and rushed towards each other. Loki was on the edge of her seat as her brother and this mysterious warrior clashed. Splinters flew through the air as the opponents lance shattered against Thor's shield. Loki could tell her brother was taken aback by this. He was a skilled jouster, but over confident at times. Even Loki was surprised and slightly impressed.

Oh Thor was going to have his hands full with this one.

They circled back to their starting points and the opponents took another lance. As the signal to begin sounded off, Thor charged his destrier with vigor. When they met again, this time Thor's lance crashed against the advisory's armor. Thor held the splintered remains of the lance and looked back to see that his new challenger was still atop his mount. Loki could tell her brother was frustrated, even though he received a point.

The last round was ready to begin as Thor took hold of a new lance. Loki watched with internal trepidation, relieved at first that the mysterious knight had not fallen from his horse, but now worried that Thor would now become overtly aggressive. Her brother was never good at remembering the courtly ideals of chivalry in moments like these. She unconsciously gripped her seat, but kept her demeanor collect for her own sake.

When the two charged at each other once again, Loki held her breath and closed her eyes. She didn't know why she was so afraid for the knight life, nor would she admit it. It was a simple game, not a life or death situation. However when the sound of cracking wood sang through the air, she flinched. Opening her eyes, she stood up abruptly, gaping at the outcome.

The crowd around her gasped in awe as Thor landed on the ground with a clanking thud. The challenger slowed to a stop, turning to see the nobleman lying on the ground. He trotted over and offered Thor a hand, which he accepted. His pride bruised, Thor removed his helmet, showing his beaming smile.

"Good match my friend." He said, but the challenger didn't say a word, simply nodded. The knight then guided his stead towards the stands and stopped in front of Loki, who was still shocked at the outcome of the match. Her mother smiled knowingly beside her as she nudged her daughter. Loki stared at the knight in dented armor as he began to remove his helmet.

Loki could hear the crowd shouting and her mother gasping as a fair face was revealed. The knight was not a man, but a woman. A woman with long blonde hair tied up and blue eyes that could rival a summer sky. As she spoke, her voice echoed strength and command.

"M'lady." She greeted, holding out her hand for Loki to take.

Loki stared at the beautiful woman before her, quickly flicking her gaze at her family. Thor looked astounded, completely speechless for once. Her mother looked equally shocked with her hand in front of her mouth. She then averted her attention back to the fair-haired maiden. With a smirk, Loki slipped her hand into the armored hand of Stephanie Rogers allowing the woman to kiss it delicately.

"Oh, I like you." The noblewoman said, earning a smile from her knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hand Kiss:** Gently raise your partner's hand to your lips. Lightly brush your lips across the top of their hand. Historically this kiss was performed with a bow, which showed deference to a lady.
> 
> Again, THE WORLD NEEDS FOR LADY LOKI X LADY STEVE!
> 
> Also as a side note, Charger and Destrier are types of horses (mostly associated as war horses). During the Medieval era, they didn't exactly designate a horse by breed, rather by what they did. These types of horses were the most used for jousting.  
> However it should be noted that other then the horse information, I have no idea how jousting works. If I'm horribly wrong, I apologize.


	14. Hickey Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream smut? I'm not sure how to describe it...

"Loki…" Steve gasped softly. His face felt as if it were on fire, and was only getting hotter as Loki lazily sucked on Steve's neck.

He doesn't quite remember how it happened, one moment he was in his old apartment in Brooklyn, before the war, talking to a strange bird and an ice covered Bucky. And the next Steve's on a soft bed, completely naked with a fully armored Loki on top of him (sans the helmet). The two seemed to be under a spotlight because that was all Steve could make out (oh god) from where he was situated. At least before Loki leaned in and licked a strip up his neck.

Steve instinctively carded a hand through Loki's hair, as if he'd done it a thousand times before (which he hasn't), and let Loki wander his hand up and down his bare skin. Steve should feel exposed and creeped out by all this. Hell he should be throwing the trickster off of him, but all of it just felt too natural to do it.

Then Loki started to nibble and Steve lost it. He was moaning and withering under the trickster's skillful hands and even more skillful tongue. The blond gasped as Loki sucked harshly on a particular spot, biting delicate skin afterwards.

With a final, gentle lick of Loki's tongue, Steve started awake.

His room was dark as his body lay limply on the bed. He glanced at blinking red lights that told him it was 2:30 in the morning. After a moment of rubbing his face, he dragged himself from his bed and walked into his bathroom.

Turning on the light caused him to flinch a little, but he quickly recovered and turned on his faucet. Letting lukewarm water run over his hands, Steve splashed the water onto his face. He deftly reached for a towel and dried himself, letting his head rest on the soft towel for a moment.

"What a weird dream…" He said to himself as he looked into the mirror, only to see a rather red looking mark staring back at him.

He started, throwing the towel down and leaning in closer to the mirror. _"It couldn't be…"_ He thought as he reached out and traced the mark blatantly adorning his neck. It was starting to bruise as a purple hue was starting to take over. The worst part had to be where it was on his neck. Steve wouldn't be able to hide it.

This wasn't any normal bruise, he realized, horror etching into his features.

"Oh dear _God!_ " Steve gaped.

A rather familiar voice replied back, "Yes, darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hickey Kiss:** The object is not to draw blood, but to gently leave a mark that will prove your interlude was not a dream. This is often included in erotic foreplay. 
> 
> I'm sorry (okay not really) for all the bottom!Steve content the chapters have been having lately. It's just... I want some Bottom!Steve with my Frostshield every once in a while. You know what I'm saying?
> 
> Also, can you tell the kiss's description was a bit of an influence in this chapter?


End file.
